A Visit From The Past
by becky199756
Summary: Old friends of Speed's comes to visit for the week. How will the gang react when they see who they are? Please read, and review. :-
1. Chapter 1

We don't own Speed Racer The Next Generation, but we do own the ocs.

I had help from pistal with this story.

And remember to read and review.

Chloe,Tia,Romeo, and Speed all grew up in Phoenix, Arizona. And they went to Alhambra Elementary School.

Supermodel-Chloe Brown. Long, curly,Red hair with shinny emerald green eyes. She wears Silver,loop earings. Dark blue skinny jeans, and a tank top witch is gray with her name written in cursive in gold letters, and black flats. Personality is down to earth,kind,bookworm,rich but donates a lot of it to St. Jude Children Research Hospital because of little brother there. Sister of Tia, and Leonidas.. She is 5 feet 10 inches. Daughter of Cheyenne and Mason Brown. Catch phrase is Things are not always what the seem. Her pet is a Leopard, and the leopard's name is Star-Light.

Pop Star-Tia Brown. Long, straight,Red hair with shinny emerald green eyes, and green highlights. Baggy ripped jeans, white shirt with a black vest, and red and black striped tie,and Sneaker. She wears a necklace that spells out her name in cursive. Also, she donates to St. Jude Children Research Hospital because of little brother there. Sister of Chloe, and Leonidas. She is 5 feet and 6 inches. Daughter of Cheyenne and Mason Brown..Personality is Kind,Brave,tomboy,bookworm,rich but could care less. Catch phrase is don't hate us because were beautiful. Her pet is a wolf, which is named Moon-Light.

Skateboarder-Romeo Ride. Blonde hair,with hazel eyes. He always wears his skateboarding helmet and carries his skateboard around. Jean shorts and a white T-shirt's. Personality is clumsy,Brave,Nice,weird,Rich, won the ex games four times. His pet is a gold fish with a big eye and a little eye, the name is Dr. D. Tia and Chloe call him weird eye. He has a little sister named Mia. Catch phrase is Don't knock it till you try it. Also donates to charity

Spy-Cheyenne Brown. Brown hair,shiny emerald green eyes, she wears skinny Jeans and tank tops (green). She is 5 feet and 9 inches. Personality Kind,funny. Has no pets. Mother of Chloe,Tia, and Leonidas.

A visit from the past

Chloe Brown POV

"Tia! I saw your limo outside!" I yelled up stairs at my sister.

" OK! I'll be down in a second!" Tia replied. Chloe in Greek means blooming. Tia means Princess. The to sisters were both celebrity's, with good reps. I'm a supermodel. And my sister is a pop star. Even though were famous, were just normal teenage girls who just happen to know a pro skater and soon to be pro racer. There names are Romeo Ride and Speed Racer Jr. We all meet in kindergarten, And back then we all liked skateboarding. But over time I became more interested in fashion, my sister was singing more, and Speed was into more racing stuff. But Romeo stayed the same.

"Sis come on we are going to be late for the limo, and then how would we get to Speed's thing!"I yelled.

"Ok ok I'm coming. And we will not be late. Everyone else will just be early."Tia said taking her time coming down the stairs. When she finally reached the bottom, she patted my head and walked away which for her was a huge tack because I'm taller then her.

As we to the limo I couldn't help but think about old times.

***Flashback***

Tia and I had just moved to Phoenix. On the first day of Kindergarten, we sat in the back, discussing how to stay unseen when the teacher announced we were new students and only one student payed attention. On the first day we just stayed away from the others, but on our second day the student that paid attention to us came up to us, and asked us if we wanted to play a game. We were unsure about it, but he seemed sincere about it so we said yes. But as we started to play one boy who looked like his friend tried to drag him away. That got Tia very mad about it, and to tell you the truth so was I. I mean he tries to be nice and asked us to play and some kid comes along to drag him away.

"Hey you can not do that you big meany."Tia said as she walk closer to them.

"Well what you going to do about it all you can do is give us cudies."He said as he tried to get his friend to walk away from us.

And well I started to cry. While my sister just started to be madder and madder. I mean he was just being nice and his friend just says that to be a big meanly.

"Romeo there my friends to. I'll play skate later ok."The one kid said.

"But Speedy they have cudies. We have to ran away or we'll get them."'Romeo said tugging at him arm again.

"No I won't. I'll play with you tomorrow ok."'Speedy said as he got his arm away from Romeo, and walked to us.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Speedy. What's your names?"

"I'm Chloe, and this is my sister Tia. What do you want to play?"

" Speedy, Who was the mean person? I heard you say skate. Do you mean Skateboard?"Tia asked.

"Yes. We love to skate." Speedy replied.

"Chloe, I have a idea. I'll tell you at home." Tia said.

"How about we play Hide-and-go-seek?"Speedy said.

"Sure. I'll count."I said.

Later at home

"I plan to challenge Romeo to a Skateboarding challenge. Make it even." Tia said.

"But how will Speedy react to this?" I asked.

" I do not know, but I also know that I can win the challenge"Tia said.

"Ok. But when?"I asked.

"On Saturday" Tia replied.

*End of Flashback*

The limo ride was quite. Tia was gazing of in space, like normal.

Speed's POV

Same old,same old except for the fact uncle Spritle wants all family and friends to come for a week long visit. So I invited my friends Chloe,Tia, and Romeo. Since I my family is here 24/7. And it be nice to see them again. I wounder how everyone will react to me knowing a supermodel, a pop star, and a pro skateboarder. While some may like them, some may just went to use them to become famous.

"Hey Speed what you thinking about?" Conner said.

"Some people that are coming to see me this week."

"Who's coming?"

"Some old friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, and the Favorites**

**We still don't own Speed Racer The Next Generation,but we wish we did.**

_**Speed's POV**_

I told my friends to meet me at the front of the academy, and knowing Romeo he's going to make the biggest skateboarding entrance you have ever seen. Chloe and Tia will come by limo. And then Chloe will insist that I change my style. Romeo will just be hanging out with Tia after saying hi, or something like that.

And peoples reactions will be different. Connor will pass out that much I know for a fact. X will flirt with Chloe and Tia, then Tia will slap him in the face. Lucy will start talking to them kindly. The rest of the school will be falling all over themselves.

**_Tia's POV_**

UGH! When are we going to get there? The silence is killing me! And I wanna see my old friend and all that Jazz. I wonder what life is like for him now? I hope he got himself a new girlfriend. I know Chloe and him where together but they just wasn't meant to be I guess. And I still need to find my sister a new boyfriend.

Hey look were almost there. Wow it's so beautiful. I can see why Speed loves it so much there. Hey maybe Speed knows someone Chloe may like. :-). I can't him and all his new friends and a hottie. You know, for my sister and all. Because Romeo and I are tight.

"Driver just stop at the front of the school ok? And can you play Get Up by Superchicks."

"Yes Miss. Brown." He said as he started to play the song, and all the students and there visitors were looking at us.

As the song started to play Chloe, and I walked like we were on a catwalk. Which she was really been on before. We saw a red haired girl running to us, and out of nowhere started talking to us."Hey guys how are you?" acting like she knows us. Uh... talk about loser.

"Uh who are you, and why are you talking to us?" I asked rudely.

"Silly I'm your BFFL."The girl said.

"I'm sorry, but we don't know you...so shoo."I heard my sister say as I walked to where I saw Speed sitting with this really hot guy. I hugged him and said " Hey Speed. What's up?" then sat down across from them.

"Hey Tia. This is my brother X."

"Speed you never told me you know Tia Brown."X said as he gave a sly look to his brother.

"Yea we go way back. You know back before he was into all of this."I said motioning around.

"Hey Chloe nice to see you again."Speed said as she walked **SLOWLY** to us.

"Hey Speed."Then she noticed X"Oh and who is this hottie?" She asked with a wink.

X seemed surprised at first then said"I'm X, and best racer at this school honey. You seem to know my younger brother. And totally single."

That is when Speed and I started to laugh at our siblings. We tried to keep a strait face, but we can't do the impossible.

"What's so funny?" Chloe and X asked at the same time.

"Nothing... Just keep going!" I replied.

" Look up" Speed said.

Romeo Ride was falling from the sky with no parachute and a skateboard. I saw a Helicopter, hanging above the Racing school.

"SHOWOFF!" I yelled up at him.

I heard everyone whispering stuff like "who's she yelling at?" and " Is that Tia Brown and Chloe Brown, talking to Speed and X?".

Me and Chloe laded on the floor and he landed and rolled over to us, jumped over us, landed and kicked his skate boated up, It landing between his arms, and I got up and hugged him.

"Wait,wait,wait, you know Romeo ride TO? Is there anyone else you would like to introduce me to?" X asked Speed.

" No, This is the gang". Speed replied.

" Hey Chloe, Tia, Speed, how's it going?"

"I'm good baby."I said.

"I'm good Romeo, thanks for asking."Chloe said.

"I'm ok. Oh and this is my brother X."

"Sup man."

"Nothing. You."

"Hey do you guys want to meet my friends here."

"Sure."I said

"Yea."Chloe said as she got up.

"Sure dude. Later X." Romeo said then we all walked away, but we could still hear the whispers all around us. These people need to get lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. We feel so loved.**

**As you all know we do not own Speed Racer TNG. But still wishing. One day we may own it, but that's a long ways away.**

**I'm sorry about the long wait, but my school lost one student and one teacher. We all love you, and will miss you.**

**Chapter Three**

Coner's POV

Something is up with Speed. I mean for some reason he would not tell me who was coming, but there must be a reason he didn't tell me. He did tell me I'd meet them when they got here. I just hope they are nice like Speed. I mean they have to be if his friends with them...right? But they can be jerks and he just doesn't know that. I have to help him, I mean they are nothing but jerks and he know nothing about it. I gotta...I gotta...I gotta...

"And over here is my room." I heard Speed say before opening the door."And this is my friend Conner."

I looked over to them, and I could not believe my eyes. I mean standing next to Speed was a supermodel, a pop-star, and a pro skateboarder. How he knows them, I may never know.

"Hi I'm Coner."I said. Then Chim-Chim came out and started to mess up both the girls hair styles, and all they did was laugh. Cool their not mad.

"Hey dude. I'm Romeo Ride. It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Tia and this is my twin sister Chloe." She said was Chim-Chim jumped off of them, and on to Speed.

"It's nice to meet to Coner." Chloe Brown said to me. I think I'm gonna pass-out. I mean here is a supermodel talking to me. To bad for her my heart belongs to Annalise, and Annalise alone.

"And who is that little monkey? Tia asked.

"This is my monkey Chim-Chim." I said with my chest puffed out.

They look at Speed then at each other, then they just shrugged.

"Sorry Coner, but they still need to meet every one, so we'll see you at dinner." Speed said as they walked out.

Lucy's POV

Speed has been really happy the last few days. I think it's because of the people visiting this week. I hope none of the people here is like an jealous Ex-girlfriend or something. I mean,why would anyone not want him. He's cute, kind, modest, loyal, naive, and shy. And any girl would want a guy like that. But he wouldn't ever think of me that way. I'm just his friend nothing more nothing less.

"Hey Lucy!" I heard him shout behind me, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I turned around and saw him with two beautiful girls and an ok looking guy. I knew their was a beautiful girl waiting for him.

"Lucy I want you to meet my friends, Romeo, Tia, and Chloe."He said as he pointed to them.

"Hey" Romeo said as he waved.

"Hi" Tia said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Chloe said as she hugged me.

"It's so nice to meet you all" I said trying to act happy, but I don't think it worked.

"Lucy,are you ok?" He sounded really worried about me.

Tia and Chloe looked at each other,then at me. All they said to Speed and Romeo was"Ok you two out. We need a little girl time to get to know her. Now get out."

Speed and Romeo just shrugged before walking out, but not before Speed looked back at us.

"Ok spill it girlfriend,why did you sound so upset when Speed introduced us?" Tia said with her arms crossed.

"I'm not upset about Speed introducing you." I said looking down.

"You like him,don't you?" Chloe said out of the blue. I could just feel my face getting hotter. Please don't let them notice.

"What gave you that idea?" I might have said a little to quickly.

"For one you are all red, and you answered pretty quickly. And you look like a deer in headlights." Chloe listed off like she does this everyday. She then smirked at me. "And let me guess,you think one of us is dating him."

"No, why would I think that?" I said looking her in the eye.

"It's in your eyes, and I know because I had the same look in them once. He likes you just like you like him, but like all boys he has no idea about it. And I may have went out with him once, but now his free game." Chloe said

"Look I say you go for it, or you may just lose your chance to." Tia said before walking away.

I know I like him, but is it worth our friendship for a chance to date him...? Duh yes.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own anything, but my ocs.

I want to thank

_AmaraRae_

_Luiz4200_

_XS Fanatic_

_musicismyhero_

_DreadfulStar_

_Yin7_

_wild Hinata_

_FireFriday_

_pistal_

_AmaraRae_

_ELECTRA13_

_Ruby650_

_Sanasuke_

_ShardX_

_Viet Devil_

_Grava_

_kisabestfriendforever_

_and_

_wolfpirate13_

You all are the best ever.

This is chapter four. It is the shortest chapter, but I thought you would like an update.

Hey this Chloe. I know what you may be thinking 'I know that, but what are you doing?' See I am trying to get Speed and that girl Lucy dating. It is not as easy as it looks. I swear he is worse now then he was two years ago. I mean to get he to know you like him, you just need to kiss him, but when I told Lucy she just ran away. Aww young love it's so sweet. It reminds me of wen Speed and I got together.

~Flashback~

"So do you have a date to the Snow Dance?" Speed is so cute when he is nervous.

"Why do you want to know? You want to ask me something?" I flirted with him. He looked so cute that I just had to kiss him. He then passed out.

~End Flashback~

I then saw my sister,and her boyfriend coming over maybe they have some ideas."Hey guys."

"Hey sis. What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to get Speed and Lucy together." they then laughed at me.

"Good luck with that." Romeo said.

_I know its short but I think yo would like a chapter four. Tell me what you want to happen next. Can't __wait to hear what you think._


End file.
